


December Duet

by ScribeAzari



Series: David the Wizard [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Busking, Christmas Caroling, Cousins, Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, camp camp characters as wizard kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/ScribeAzari
Summary: While David carols to fund his ownership of the guitar he plays, a familiar face arrives to join him.





	December Duet

His breath clouding in faint puffs, David Denbright rubbed his cold-reddened nose. Stood not far from the little cheesemonger’s store his parents worked at, he was freezing even wrapped in his slightly frayed reindeer jumper. It was worth it, though, he told himself as he adjusted his grip on the chilled wood of his grandfather’s old guitar. His hands were chilly and flushed too, but he didn’t have any gloves to put on - not that wearing them would make playing any easier.

The case lay open in front of him, next to the basic music stand his mother had unenthusiastically transfigured from a fallen bough he’d brought her. There wasn’t much in there yet today, but there was plenty of time. He’d started quite early, after all - just after breakfast. He wanted to make the most of the time he had, after all.

His fingers dancing across the strings, David sang out in a clear, youthful soprano as he read from his music. Well, technically it was the library’s music, but he’d spent so much of his free time with it, it  _ felt _ like his. Just like the guitar, really - he loved this guitar, but it wasn’t his, not yet.

His parents had been planning to sell it, since money was... a bit tight, but David had been able to plead in its defence. If he went out busking when he had the chance, and gave them the money he earned, he would be allowed to keep it. They hadn’t told him for how long he would have to do this, but it hadn’t really occurred to him to ask, too relieved to have gotten through to them to think of it.

Losing the guitar wasn’t an option. With his grandfather gone, it was the only tangible reminder he had of the evenings spent learning campfire songs with him in summer, hearing his stories… That, and an old yellow top he’d saved from another of his mother’s clean-outs. So, with his features set in a determined smile, he carolled on.

When the grumblings of his belly were too loud to ignore, David paused to sit down on the frosty pavement, steadfastly pretending the chill wasn’t biting into his rear. Resting the guitar carefully beside him, he dug into his pocket for the brown paper wrap containing his lunch. A pair of blackcurrant jam sandwiches on brown bread - just the thing to stop up the gap that was wrenching at his stomach. As he ate, another boy walked serenely over to his side, wrapped in a poofy white coat that looked quite new. “Hello, cousin.”

It was Daniel Spinks - he was unmistakable, even with all that coat masking the lanky slenderness he shared with David. For one thing, their build wasn’t all they shared - they looked almost like twins, from the shapes of their faces to the upturn of their noses. They even had the same tuft sticking up at the front of their otherwise short and well-groomed hair. The only thing breaking the illusion at a glance was their palettes. Daniel bore the typical Spinks ghostliness, both in his complexion and in hair so blond it was almost white, while David was a little ruddier, his hair a more down-to-earth auburn.

“Oh, hello Daniel - what is it?” David asked, vague puzzlement crossing his features. It could be hard to predict his cousin sometimes. He was usually pretty nice, but from time to time he could come up with some odd things - like the time he’d tried to convince David that the stars were eyes, or  _ had _ eyes, or something like that.

“Not much, not much.” Daniel responded breezily, ice blue eyes glittering with what seemed to be eagerness for something. “I just wondered whether there was room for one more.” Was that- a violin, he’d brought a violin over. David stared for a moment, startled. “Don’t worry, I don’t want any of the money, I just want to carol!” Not that Daniel would  _ need _ the money anyway, but that  _ was _ reassuring. David would have offered to share with him - that was the right thing to do - but it might have set him back.

“Sure!” David agreed with a big smile, nodding as he stuffed the brown paper back into his pocket and stood up again. Taking the guitar up once again, he took a step to the side to give Daniel enough room to see the music. “Let’s see what you got!” He received a grin in return, his cousin stepping closer and positioning his instrument.

As it turned out, David hadn’t been the only one practising lately - Daniel was pretty good with his bow. Between the two of them, not only did they manage to gather quite a few listeners over the course of the afternoon - and their donations - but they also had quite a bit of fun. It was  _ nice, _ having someone else to play music with. Maybe they could do this again sometime?

Eventually, it was time to pack up, and David beamed at the sight of how much they’d managed to raise. It wasn’t the full price of an instrument, not by a long chalk, but it was a good start. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” He asked, as he carefully scooped the money into a pocket. Daniel  _ had _ helped him, after all…

“I’m sure.” The other boy seemed a little amused, shaking his head. “This was fun - are you going to be here tomorrow, too?” Brightening, David nodded, gesticulating as he explained what he was doing to his cousin. Rubbing his chin, Daniel thought this over, before grinning. “I’ll be here too, then - and I’ll bring you a pouch for the money.” David’s eyes widened a little, and he thanked his cousin effusively. “Just don’t forget to hold some back in case you need it.”

When they parted ways, Daniel smiled to himself as he walked home with his mother. He didn’t quite understand David, but he was good company, and could usually be counted on if he needed someone to rope into one of his escapades. Plus, it felt good to feel like he was a benefactor, that maybe someone was looking up to him. It made him feel important.


End file.
